


Bella Donna

by AltenVantas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senritsu sentia-se bem e feliz com a sua vida, apesar das lembranças de seu passado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella Donna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Essa é a minha primeira tentativa com esse casal, espero que tenha ficado bom.

Levantou uma das suas pernas, sentiu o arrepio suave provocado pelo choque de temperatura, um sorriso delineou os seus lábios. A água lambia suas partes intimas levemente dolorida, levemente inchada e completamente satisfeita. Era um desses raros momentos em que se sentia bela, amada e totalmente diferente de quem realmente era ao olhar para o espelho. Não que a imagem ali refletida lhe cause qualquer tipo de sentimento ruim, fazia muito tempo que havia aceitado quem era e principalmente como era.  
Beleza era uma coisa boa, afinal conseguia se sustentar e ao seu estilo de vida graças aos sons únicos que sua flauta, sua voz produziam. Uma beleza capaz de mesmerizar as pessoas e as fazerem esquecer-se do quanto era alguém fora do padrão, de quanto não importava em como as pessoas eram por fora se elas conseguiam ser alguém por dentro. Por isso não se importava do que encontrava no espelho e só doía quando alguém só a olhava por esse motivo, mas passava tão rápido quanto uma nota em sua flauta vista a harmonia maior.  
Passou o sabonete líquido por toda a sua pele, sentindo a maciez e a textura perfeita do produto. Lembrava as mãos de Kurapika em seu corpo durante aquela noite, de seus lábios, do som de sua respiração arfante. O homem era maravilhoso na cama, sempre disposto, fugaz e carinhoso como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, nunca teve e nunca teria nada do que reclamar dele em nenhum campo de sua vida. Eram bons amigos e seriam assim até o fim de suas vidas.  
Eles se conheceram quando a casa da mulher pegou fogo, em um incêndio que até hoje – depois de tanto tempo – ficara sem explicação. Era o primeiro caso do loiro como policial e depois de todo o protocolo exigido, eles tornaram-se amigos; afinal Senritsu não conseguia esquecer alguém que havia ajudado a sair dos escombros da casa em chamas, que a consolou quando percebeu que seus pais não haviam tido a mesma sorte e que a consolou quando derramou suas lágrimas em seu abraço. Quando finalmente conseguira retornar a sua vida, fora até o departamento para agradecer-lhe com flores que havia lhe comprado.  
Assim uma coisa levou a outra fora devido aos incentivos do loiro que conseguira reunir coragem para tocar, para subir no palco e se apresentar mesmo com sua imagem distorcida pelo incêndio. Ele fora em todas as apresentações dentro do que seu trabalho lhe permitia e sempre lhe trazia flores ao termino. Depois do seu trabalho de estreia nos palcos, foi quando perdeu sua virgindade. No começo sentiu-se confusa e um tanto distorcida por isso, não esperava que o loiro nutrisse tais sentimentos por si, já que para ela eles eram só amigos e acreditava que para ele também.  
E era mesmo. Ele apenas queria dar a ela algo para se lembrar de algo que pudesse perceber o quanto ela era bonita e como sua música se refletia, isso nunca iria sair da mente dela enquanto vivesse.  
Sentia-se vendo o mundo pela primeira vez, sentia-se poderosa, sentia-se perfeita. Era igual a estar em suas apresentações, era como está no palco sendo aplaudida. Embora o palco fossem os corpos e os aplausos o sexo. Mesmo assim ela se via incapaz de se apaixonar pelo policial, mesmo assim só conseguia olhá-lo como amigo e um irmão. Ficara tão preocupada que chegara a conversar com ele, só para ouvir sua risada e um afago dizendo que era o mesmo para ele. Isso não impedia deles continuarem a se encontrar e a fazerem seu show.  
Ainda molhada, saiu da banheira caminhando com o seu corpo nu até a sacada de seu apartamento. Era o ultimo andar, um dia que começava a clarear, ninguém lhe veria ali além das nuvens e do céu. Com sua flauta na mão, começou a trabalhar em sua nova musica, como se dizendo para o céu e a natureza que estava feliz, que estava perfeita, que havia amigos em sua vida e flores em seu caminhar.


End file.
